Talk:Gaxkang
any tips to kill this demon :D Pretty sure you can't knock him down so don't waste your effort trying to do that. he can be frozen though so trying to freeze him repetitively might help a bit. Apart from standard team tactics of having the Tank draw threat while the DPS'ers hit him from the flanks? No not really except if you're using Wynne only use revive if two party members are down.--Warden Of The Dales 23:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Tidy up There's overlap/duplication between this page and the Unbound quest page that's confusing (eg similar but different strategy info for defeating Gaxkang appears in both articles). The link between Gaxkang/Kangaxx is also mentioned in both places (was mentioned twice in this one short article - I removed one mention!). Also, this page needs bringing into line with the standard for other creature pages - and/or character pages. Not sure of the best way to handle this so thought I'd see if anyone else has any bright ideas. --Zoev 21:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't be better if we merge this with the Unbound page instead of just tidying it up? --BeerMage 18:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Strategy "Another good way to deplete his HP is to use Glyph of Neutralization which dispels all magic in the glyph's vicinity. While the glyph is active, you can wail on Gaxkang all you want without having to worry about status effects." Does Glyph of Neutralization really work? I remember reading it from here before that it has no effect on Gaxkang's mana. =/ >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 20:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) One-shotting him with Mana Clash? I didn't want to edit the page to say this is possible without talking about it first, but I seem to recall when my mage used Mana Clash on him I was able to one-shot him even on Insanity difficulty. Anyone else ever done this? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 00:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) My level 25 Morrigan with spell might enchanced spellpower of 97 just hitted Gaxkang 1167 with Mana Clash. It was down to %20 of health though, so no one shot kill for me. Melee Swarm = 10s Kill Another alternative is to just swarm him with melee. 2x wars, 1 rogue, all 3 using daggers with dual-striking, momentum, haste, flaming weapons, & frost weapons burned him down in about 10s with auto-attacks. Mage cast vulnerability, affliction, then mana clash (resisted). By then it was at 10% hp so the mage warden just watched. BTW, if you're looking for an amusing party to try, give the 3x dual-striking group a go. Most fights last under 10s. I used dragon scale exploit to equip entire party with wade's superior so I could drop fireballs on top of the group. It works and it's fun, but fireball has a 10s CD. It's very rare when anything lives long enough for a 2nd fireball. :which difficulty? and how could you activated both frost and flaming weapons with a single mage?--Schrödingercat (talk) 10:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The Forgotten Ones The Forgotten Ones = somebody involved with this wiki needs to make a page specifically for The Forgotten Ones. What are the Forgotten Ones? Enemies of the Elven Gods Reside in the Fade Partially Tricked by Fen'harel and trapped in the 'abyss' Powerful, demon-like creatures that related to mages, Fade, and Tevinter Speculation: Forgotten Ones were in the City that the Magisters entered, then corrupted the magisters with blood magic--creating the taint which is part magic and part Forgotten One corruption. Relation to the Old Gods? Forgotten Ones are the minds of the Old Gods trapped in the Fade and the dragons are their bodies? or they're not the same thing...because the Gaxkang probably would have went straight to find his dragon body (unless his was one of the ones destroyed already in a previous Blight?) (These are names found for sure...could be more and some may overlap) Gaxkang the Unbound, Ishmael, Xebenkeck the Undying, Geldauran, Daern'thal, Anaris, The Formless One. (By Exender) Info conflicting It says under the strategy section that Gaxkang is immune to curses ("He is vulnerable to fire damage and immune to curses"), yet below recommends Curse of Mortality. Is he immune to curses, or is CoM actually viable? (talk) 20:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::He is not immune to curses. But they also do not last very long. I literally just beat him two seconds ago and used Curse of Mortality, and it did work. Perhaps there are some curses that don't work on him, but CoM does. (talk)